


A Challenge of Colliding Worlds

by jsimmons8604



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Challenges, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsimmons8604/pseuds/jsimmons8604
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Challenge of Colliding Worlds

So, I'm going to be giving out a challenge. I would like to see someone write a fic that molds the MHA world with that of DC. They exist in the same world, at the same time. Izuku is Quirkless, but gets trained by the Batfamily, primarily Dick Grayson|Nightwing. I have only three things I really want to see in this fic. 

1\. **Relationships**  
The only relationships that have to be in this is IzuJiro and DickBabs. Other than that, go wild. 

2\. **Izuku does NOT get One for All**  
Pretty self explanatory. He stays Quirkless. Whether or not OfA or AfO even exist in this world will entirely be up to the writer. 

3\. **Mentors**  
Izuku trains under Dick Grayson. Jiro trains under Dinah Lance|Black Canary. 

Other than those, everything else is entirely up to whoever picks up the challenge. I would do this myself (and I might if no one picks it up), but my plate is currently full. It was an idea that popped in my head, and would really like to see. 

So...have at thee, but I would like a link to the story once you start posting. Look forward to it. If you have any questions, let me know.


End file.
